Vois ta vie en couleur, c'est le secret du bonheur
by LittleHelo
Summary: [Solangelo] Alors que Noël plane dans les airs, Nico est à la recherche de cette magie dont le monde entier parle...


**Bonjour tout le monde :D**

 **J'avais besoin de vous écrire quelque chose pour Noël, quelque chose purement Solangelo. Voyez ce petit drabble comme un cadeau de ma part ;) Moi qui vous fait souffrir avec l'attente interminable du prochain chapitre de Deux mois pour apprendre à aimer. Sachez seulement qu'il est en cours d'écriture et que je garde l'espoir de le terminer un jour entre mes autres fics, mes cours, et ce maudit TPE...**

 **ENJOY !**

* * *

Nico di Angelo n'avait jamais cru à l'esprit de Noël. A la magie qui faisait pétiller les yeux gourmands des enfants. Qui rapprochait les gens, les proches, les frères et sœurs. Qui faisait oublier, quelques heures, la dureté et la méchanceté du monde. Ses iris d'un noir bruni ne distinguaient ni la beauté et la gaieté qu'apportaient cette fête familiale, ni l'espoir qui embrasait les pupilles de tous. Malgré les lumières chatoyantes, les rires éclatants, les étreintes interminables et le feu chaleureux des cheminées, tout lui paraissait terne. Morne. Il ne pouvait contenir une larme de chagrin en admirant les flocons de neige valser sous son regard peiné, lui rappelant la mort de sa douce Bianca. Lui rappelant qu'il n'avait aucune famille avec qui partager ces instants uniques. Qu'il était seul, invisible, exclu, indésiré. Que personne ne pourrait jamais l'aimer autant que sa défunte sœur… Mais l'orage passa contre toute attente, et la lumière balaya brusquement cette noirceur qui lui collait à la peau.

 _Will Solace._

« Il faut t'oxygéner, changer d'air, voir la vie en couleur et cesser de broyer du noir », lui avait-il chantonné tout au long des préparatifs. « Tu finiras par remarquer que la magie est à l'œuvre. Partout. Si tu ne la vois pas, tu ne perceras jamais le secret du bonheur, Nico. Et je serais voué à aimer à la folie un être purement aveugle. » ajouta Will en plaisantant, son cœur battant à la chamade pour ce fils d'Hadès. « Oh, et je suppose que tu ne me laisserais pas dans un pareil désarroi, mon cher ! A présent, arrête de te morfondre et force-toi à voir cette magnifique magie, ordre du docteur. »

Et ce fils d'Apollon était parti voltiger dans la poudreuse gelée, insouciant et heureux comme un gamin de cinq ans. Un gamin qui n'avait ni connu les guerres atroces, ni la perte cruelle d'amis et de frères, ni l'abandon de proches. Il avait ce regard pétillant de vie et de joie que Nico peinait à connaître avec cette histoire difficile qu'était la sienne. Comment Will parvenait-il à omettre toutes les horreurs et souffrances auxquelles ils avaient assisté, ou même subi, lors de ces dernières années ? A admirer les merveilles du monde en oubliant la cruauté du leur qui leur avait tant arraché ?

Un instant, il crut déceler quelque chose. Quelque chose de beau, de convivial, de rassurant. Mais ses yeux renfermés le perdirent finalement de vue, laissant néanmoins une trace de son passage au fond de l'âme du jeune adolescent. Un feu naissant qui ne demandait qu'à s'embraser de plus belle.

 _Ensemble._

Will et lui fêtaient Noël, ensemble, assis côte à côte au bord du lac. Loin des autres campeurs. Loin de tout. Rien qu'eux deux, sirotant leur boisson gazeuse et une part de gâteau au chocolat noir.

Bercé par les doux va-et-viens de l'océan et la pâle lumière de la lune, Nico observait amoureusement le blond alors que son cœur s'emballait plus que de nature et semblait vouloir s'envoler retrouver sa moitié. Il crut comprendre. Il crut voir cette magie dont parlait Will. Doucement, il s'approcha de son médecin préféré et posa ses lèvres sur celles sucrées de celui-ci dans un baiser aussi léger et aérien qu'une plume. L'italien frémit d'emblée, savoura les papillons qui virevoltaient dans son ventre, exécuta lentement leur valse pour bien ancrer chacune de ses sensations dans son esprit. Son esprit qui laissait enfin place aux couleurs de l'amour. Cette magie qui circulait partout, invisible ou pas, dans le cœur de tous.

« Joyeux Noël, » murmura Nico en souriant tout contre cette bouche enivrante et indispensable à sa survie. « Tu es ma magie, Will. »

* * *

 **Pour clore ce petit OS, je vous souhaite d'excellentes fêtes à tous !**

 **Bisous,**

 **'Helo.**


End file.
